My One and Only
by Whatsername Lambert
Summary: Blaine learns how Kurt REALLY felt about his impromptu performance of When I Get You Alone in Gap, and realizes that spilling his true feelings is the only way to comfort Kurt.


**This has nothing to do with Offensive Innocence, for those of you who are reading that...just a little something I came up with after watching WIGYA again. I actually like writing as Blaine better than Kurt, so this was nice because OI is all from Kurt's POV (although I'm thinking about doing a sequel, and that'll probably end up being from Blaine's). But that's another story. Aaaanyyywaaay. Glee comes back tomorrow and I iz PUMPED. It's been a looooong two months.**

If I owned Glee, Klaine lovin' would have already happened. But unfortunately, I own nothing.

MY ONE AND ONLY

I turned around after paying for the socks just in time to see Kurt's retreating figure storming angrily towards the front of the store.

_Shit_. I knew he would have taken this the wrong way. I should have noticed how upset he'd looked for the entire duration of the song. How could I _not_ have noticed that? I was seriously pissed at myself right now. I'd only intended for that song to be a joke; somehow it had never entered my mind that Kurt would get other ideas.

The rest of my fellow Warblers stared after me with blank, confused stares as I pushed through the crowd towards the front of the store. I heard a few of my friends call after me, trying to figure out what was going on, but their voices blended in with the white noise of the rest of the store.

Kurt had just reached the front of the store. He pulled the door open in an angry rush; it flew back and quickly began to fall shut after him, but I managed to catch it before it shut all the way. Kurt, still with no idea I was following him, leaned up against the front of the building, a few feet down from the door, and for the first time, I noticed he was crying.

"Kurt," I called as I stepped through the door and out onto the snowy, bitter cold sidewalk. He glanced up at the sound of his name and immediately turned his head away from me, but stayed exactly where he was.

"Go _away_," I heard him mumble as I approached him. "You don't need to see me like this. It'll make you think less of me than you already do." He sniffed and smeared his tears away with his gloved fingers.

"Kurt, I...I think you're _amazing_." It was the first time I'd ever put my feelings for him so blatantly into words. "I had no intentions of making you feel like I wanted that guy."

"You don't want him?" he snipped, finally turning to look at me straight on. My heart broke when I looked at him - his beautiful eyes were bloodshot and raw, and his cheeks were flushed and streaked with tracks of tears. As if I needed to feel even more horrible. I couldn't stand looking at him and knowing that _I _was the one who'd done this to him.

"Well, it sure seemed to me like you did," Kurt continued, his voice barely above a whisper. "And I'm sorry, Blaine. I'm sorry I've been weighing you down, trying _so hard_ to get you to ask me out, when apparently there's been someone else all along. I'm so sorry."

His last few whispered words were saturated with more tears as he spoke them with his gaze locked on mine, forcing me to look at what I'd done to him. I hadn't meant to hurt him. It was supposed to be a joke...my mind was racing with what felt like a million conflicting thoughts at once...

...but I couldn't focus on a single one of those thoughts right now, because Kurt was turning and walking away.

"Kurt. Wait. Please." I paced quickly after him as I pleaded, but it wasn't until I reached out and grabbed his arm to pull him to a gentle stop that he turned to acknowledge me.

"I...I don't have feelings for him," I explained. "Not anymore. That guy was my ex, okay? I _did_ have feelings for him at one point, but those feelings are long gone now."

Kurt looked like he wasn't sure how to respond. "Then why did you sing to him?" he asked quietly after a long silence.

I laughed to myself - this was going to be weird to explain. "I was just...showing off, I guess, for lack of a better word. We had a pretty bad breakup, and I was trying to show him how much happier I am now. How much more fun I'm having with the Warblers. He went to my old school...the reason he broke up with me is because he wasn't comfortable with being out of the closet just yet, and he didn't want people to tease him about dating another guy. I just thought it would be fun to pretend to chase him around the store, in public...make him uncomfortable after he broke my heart."

Kurt stared at me, his eyes wide and lips parted. "He broke your heart," he whispered. "I...I _knew _it. I _knew_ you still have feelings for him. That right there says it all."

"Kurt, that was a long time ago...that was freshman year...," I called after him - he'd turned and started walking away again.

He turned swiftly on his heel to face me, miraculously not slipping on the icy sidewalk. "You know, I don't think I can talk to you anymore," he said softly. "It hurts too much. It hurts to look at you and think that I was stupid enough to believe I actually had a shot with you. Do you _know _how happy I was when I met you? I'd _finally_ met another gay guy - a cute one, a nice one, one that I would have been proud to call my boyfriend. I should have known you were too good for me. I should have known you deserve so much better."

His gaze lingered on mine as he finished. "And it's obvious you think that Jasper Hale from Twilight in there is better for you than I am. Otherwise, you wouldn't have been so upset that he 'broke your heart.'" Kurt rolled his eyes as he made finger quotes on those words. "I was stupid enough to think you and I...we actually belonged together. I've been so used to rejection; I thought that was going to change with you."

Kurt turned away from me one more time and mumbled, "But I guess you proved me wrong," as he began walking away once again. Suddenly I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't stand the hurt in my heart that was there because I'd done this to him. I couldn't stand knowing that I was the reason for the tears that should never, ever touch his beautiful face. I had to make things right, and there was only one way to do that...

I quickly strode after him and managed to catch up with his pace. He was either oblivious to the fact that I was following him, or pretending to be so. Without saying a word, I reached forward and grabbed his hand, bringing him to an abrupt stop.

"It really hurt me when he broke up with me, but my feelings for him went away the moment I met you," I explained breathlessly. "I can prove it to you."

For the first time since we'd left the store, Kurt actually seemed to be expressing interest in what I had to say. "How?"

"Because if I still liked him, I would have actually tried to have a conversation with him. See what he's been up to for the past couple years since I transferred. Maybe I even would have gone up and kissed him. But I didn't. You want to know why?"

Kurt looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to continue. I didn't. At least, not verbally. My heart was pounding with an erratic ferocity as it finally hit me that I was about to do this. This was what I'd been wanting to do ever since the moment I'd first laid eyes on the beautiful boy in front of me.

Some warily conscious part of my brain realized that I was still holding his hand, so I did the logical thing and laced my fingers into the spaces between his. My face inched closer to his, and I had the satisfaction of hearing a breath catch in his throat as his eyes fluttered closed. I took it very slowly, wanting to savor every beautiful moment, finally feeling a jolt of adrenaline shoot through my entire body as my lips landed on his.

Kurt's lithe body trembled at the overwhelming sensation, so I let go of his hand and wrapped my arms around his waist to pull him closer to me. It was hard to keep him upright when I was so weak in the knees myself. His lips felt even better than I'd ever dreamed, pressed right up against mine, soft and sweet and tender and everything that exemplified Kurt himself.

I was the one who broke the kiss after a few seconds and made sure my eyes found his right away. "Because I would never kiss someone who I don't have feelings for," I whispered.

Kurt blinked and his mouth fell open as he tried to think of something to say, but I didn't give him a chance. I continued. "You, Kurt. I want _you_. Nobody else. I mean that."

He was still staring at me and I could see more tears pooling up in those beautiful eyes of his. "And I'm so sorry about that song. I never meant to hurt you. I've just always felt the exact same way as you did...I've always been too scared to show you how I really feel, because _I_ thought _you _were too good for _me_."

"Nobody's ever wanted me before," Kurt whispered as a single tear streaked down his face.

I leaned in and pressed my lips against his cheek to kiss the tear away. "_I_ do," I declared confidently.

Kurt inhaled a shaky breath; I smiled and kissed his lips quickly once more before reaching for his hand again. "Now come on, we should get back before the rest of the guys start wondering what happened. Besides...," I smiled and swung our hands between us a little bit. "I want to show off my boy to _everyone_."

* * *

**Reviews are like crack to me. Healthy, legal crack. **


End file.
